


A Life in Hibari Kyoya's Mind

by 27rayne



Series: Tester-Fic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27rayne/pseuds/27rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't really know what he expected when he tried to go past the veil, but most notably not this strange place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life in Hibari Kyoya's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. This is just some random plot bunny. I may continue it if I really feel like it, but most probably not. So, you're welcomed to adopt this story if you want. Just please inform me first.

Blackness was all he could see when he opened his eyes. Darkness was everywhere; he couldn't even see his own hand. It was like he was blind. He could feel his eyes opened and closed by his command, but he could only see black. Did this mean he couldn't see?

It wasn't what he thought will happen when he got past the veil; when he made the decision to gamble his life.

It had been a long time since Sirius Black's death. Or more precisely, it had been a long time since Sirius Black got into the veil in the Ministry. The crazy cousin of the Azkaban's fugitive, Bellatrix Lestrange, she had been the one to send his Godfather into the veil.

He could still remember when Remus Lupin –  _Moony_ – the werewolf that had been his teacher once, held him back from reaching his Godfather. From there his life had been hell. He had to keep acting like the normal Harry, when all he wanted to do was going after his Godfather. He just  _knew_  Sirius wasn't dead. And even if Sirius was dead, it would be very satisfying for Harry to die like Sirius had. He will be happy to be with Sirius, no matter the circumstance.

So after all was done – Voldemort was vanquished, Dumbledore wasn't there to stop him from doing anything he wanted to do, Harry's friends was all married and would be able to move on if something happened to him – he wrote a good-bye letter to all of them and got into the Department of Mysteries.

And when he thought he will  _finally_  be together with Sirius –  _finally his wish will be fulfilled –_  this darkness was everything he got.

.

It took a long time before he realized that his surroundings had changed. The darkness had been everything he had been seeing for a long time that the sudden change of environment didn't even register in his mind for a while. It took a couple more blinks to get him to react, and he blinked startled when he finally realized that he was seeing colors again.

He looked around, observing the buildings and roads all around him. Immediately he noticed that the language used in here wasn't English. From the look of it, he figured out that he was somewhere in Asia. China, Korea, and Japanese were the only countries he knew used characters like that after all, although he wouldn't know if he was wrong – the Dursleys wasn't generous with information.

He tested his legs, certain that he wouldn't be able to walk after floating only God knows how long, but it looked like he was wrong. His legs feel normal, and when he flexed his arms and did some stretches, he didn't feel any pain at all, not even sore.

That should be the first clue that something was wrong. Sure, he wouldn't feel pain if he did some stretches, but to not feel any burn that he was accustomed to was…weird. But he didn't think much of it, preferring to explore the place he appeared at.

At first he thought that he was only somewhere else in the Earth, and maybe the Veil was some kind of portal? He intended to ask some of the shopkeeper about his whereabouts, only to stop in his tracks when he realized that he had nobody to ask.

Absolutely nobody. All of the shop had no one in them, and when he broke into some houses, he couldn't find anyone at all. He even tried to scream loudly at the roof of some school, but no one came or responded.

He was completely alone.

.

He lived some days like that, he didn't know how long exactly. After the first days of exploring without nobody to find, he resigned to his fate and just live normally like he had always dreamed of at the Dursleys; taking care of himself as he liked, taking baths and eating and cooking and lazing as he liked. He even destroyed one of the rooms at the house he choose to live at.

Then he found out that he had a place he hadn't really explored. He thought he had entered every house that he lived at, but it turned out that he hadn't entered the… center of the small city, which was named Namimori.

What made him really curious was that the place had some kind of barrier on it. The barrier was like some hologram, he could go through it, and it was purple in color – pale purple. He didn't know how he could miss the barrier when he first set to go around the city, but he didn't dwell on it and stepped inside the barrier.

And found something he didn't expect at all.

There was some bird inside of the barrier, something unexpected since he didn't see them before he entered the barrier. He focused on one that was very yellow, and it seemed like the bird knew he was looking at it too, because the bird came to him and chirped right in front of him. And disbelief ran through his veins because he swore he heard the bird chirped out words.

Something like, "Hibird! Hibird!"

Then the bird flew out again, but when he didn't follow, the bird came to him again, and it chirped again, and now he was certain that the bird was chirping "Hibird!"

It was kind of frightening, how the bird's eyes seemed to morph for a second to begging him. Then it said "Follow Hibird! Follow Hibird!"

He just couldn't resist the temptation. Oh, he knew he shouldn't burst into things unprepared –  _just like a Griffindor –_  but his body just seemed to move by itself, following the flying bird.

What awaited him was a scene that was very surprising. He found a human there!

That person was a teenager, and the first thing Harry thought was 'He looks scary'. The second was 'He didn't look like British' and the next was 'It hurts'.

Indeed, the teen had hit him with some kind of sticks –  _not like wand because it was far thicker than any wand Harry had ever seen_  – and the teenager didn't stop at that. No, he didn't even offer him the courtesy of talking, and the only reason Harry was still alive right now and not unconscious lying on the road was because his experience in dodging Dudley and his friends' punch.

And at that moment Harry was more than just thankful for his experience in war for his stamina. The guy definitely had more than average – that's for sure. And due to that, just dodging wasn't good enough and he had to retreat –  _"Use your surroundings as your tool, Potter!"_   _Moody had shouted once_ – before he was backed against the wall. From there he used his speed – again, courtesy of Dudley and his friends and maybe the Death Eaters too – to get past the sharp-eyed teenager and kicked him on his back before he had time to react and used the moment of surprise from the guy to seize the sticks from the teen's hand.

That apparently didn't stop the teen to growl out, " _I'll bite you to death_." Or did it stop the blood lusted teen from trying to hit him.

But then he noticed that the teen didn't use English. Kind of like parselmouth, but this time he was aware of the different language the teenager was using. But just like parselmouth, he didn't need to know the language to understand the meaning.

"Hey, wait. No need to fight here! I come in peace!" Harry tried to calm the teen, even going as far to raise his hands up, a gesture to make the boy understand that he was harmless.

It didn't go so well, because in order to do so, he had to release the Muggles first –  _from how violent he is without wand, Harry was sure the teen was a Muggles_  – and it looked like the Muggles didn't know the word  _ **Diplomacy**_ because the moment he did so the teen went again for him.

Having no other option, Harry had to resort to some kind of move he had seen on the television once to hold the Muggles. He was behind the teen, and he had twisted the arms of the teen to hold him in the position.

"Now, would you hear me out?" Harry hissed angrily at the struggling teen. Harry wasn't sure how long he could contain the teen, so he had to use every moment he had. If this didn't work, he was using his wand, no matter what the ministries had said about using magic on Muggles.

But somehow this time his attempt worked, and the teenager stopped struggling to growl at him, " _I'll_   _bite you to death for disturbing my dream, herbivore_."

Harry wanted to retort that he wasn't disturbing anything before what the teen said was absorbed completely in his mind. "Your dream?" He repeated the words in disbelief.

The teen just glared at him, evidently not going to repeat his words. Instead, the boy, again, growled, " _Release me at once, herbivore. I'll bite you to death._ "

Harry didn't hear him this time. He was busy mulling over the little fact that he had just regained from the Muggles, and then he remembered a thing that Dumbledore had said to him once –  _at the train station. when Voldemort was just a baby but he understood what the baby was saying_  – what was it again? Ah, yes. "In your mind there is only one language, my boy."

He snorted as he remembered how the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had become brighter at that moment. He thought Dumbledore was just happy at how the he was able to teach Harry something even after his death, but what if Dumbledore had known somehow that Harry will end up in something like this?

And it just fit so well. But Harry didn't have any more time to think about how it fit as the boy jerked out of his grasp and grabbed his sticks from Harry and got into position to attack him again.

"Um, I can explain this?" Harry laughed nervously, "I somehow ended in your dream, but I think this isn't really your dream but instead your mind and-"

He was cut off when the teenager rushed onto him again, and this time spat out, " _Stop disturbing the peace, herbivore._ " And then said what was obviously his catchphrase " _I'll bite you to death_."

Harry could only stare up at the sky, the blue sky that was covered from his sight by the white clouds and murmured with a resigned sigh, "God, why me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This just suddenly came out of nowhere, and I hope you like this! I'll update my other crossover, but my beta hadn't sent it back to me. So instead I make this other story. I haven't got a clue where it will go from this. Maybe I'll add some chapter to this, or maybe not. This is just a plot bunny, so if anybody wants to adopt this, I will welcome you!
> 
> And please leave a review about what you think of this. I'll appreciate your feedback very much!
> 
> P.S : In some days, I'll start to write what plot bunny I had in my mind in my FFnet profile (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4019139/27rayne). I had very much, but I am not able to write it all or rather, not having enough imagination to make all of them as I'm having trouble with just two - or three - WIP stories. You are welcomed to adopt them, but please tell me first!


End file.
